Gymnastics Wiki
Welcome to Gymnastics Wikia. This wikia focuses solely on women's artistic gymnastics (or WAG). It includes articles on Olympic and World Champions dating as far back as 1928. This wikia is kept up-to-date with ongoing national and international competitions. This wikia is mostly for elite gymnastics. For information on the USA's JO program, click here. *Montreal World Championships - Montreal, CAN - 2nd-8th *Chinese Individual National Championships - 17th-24th *Northern European Championships - Tórshavn, FRO - 21st-22nd 2017worldsaa.jpg|'All-Around Medalists (from left):' Ellie Black (CAN), Morgan Hurd (USA), Elena Eremina (RUS) 2017worldsvtef.jpg|'Vault Gold Medalists (from left):' Jade Carey (USA), Maria Paseka (RUS), Giulia Steingruber (SUI) 2017worldsubef.jpg|'Uneven Bars Gold Medalists (from left):' Elena Eremina (RUS), Fan Yilin (CHN), Nina Derwael (BEL) 2017worldsbbef.jpg|'Balance Beam Medalists (from left):' Morgan Hurd (USA), Pauline Schaefer (GER), Tabea Alt (GER) 2017worldsfxef.jpg|'Floor Exercise Medalists (from left):' Jade Carey (USA), Mai Murakami (JPN), Claudia Fragapane (GBR) And congratulations to Brooklyn Moors for winning the Longines Prize for Elegance! Moors (right) with the male winner, Kenzo Shirai Elyse Hopfner-Hibbs (born September 12, 1989) is a Canadian gymnast. She was born in Etobicoke, Ontario. She first started gymnastics in 1993, and competed in her first international event in 2001. She is the first Canadian to win a medal at the World Championships, a bronze on beam in 2006. She has a skill named after her in the Code of Points: a double illusion turn on floor. read more... Gabby Douglas - USA - 2015 World Championships - QF Nina Derwael - BEL - 2016 Olympic Games - QF Ana Porgras - ROU - 2010 World Championships - EF Oksana Omelianchik - USSR - 1985 World Championships - TO To write a new article, just enter the title in the box below type=create width=25 break=no buttonlabel=Create the new article! Who is most likely to win the all-around at the World Championships? Angelina Melnikova - RUS Rebeca Andrade - BRA Melanie de Jesus Dos Santos - FRA Luo Huan - CHN Ragan Smith - USA Larisa Iordache - ROU Amy Tinkler - GBR Asuka Teramoto - JPN Ellie Black - CAN Morgan Hurd - USA Wang Yan - CHN Nina Derwael - BEL Elena Eremina - RUS Tabea Alt - GER Eythora Thorsdottir - NED Zsofia Kovacs - HUN Claudia Fragapane - GBR *Olivia Dunne - 1st *Rachel Gowey - 3rd *Ludivine Furnon - 4th *Galina Shamrai - 5th *Ludmilla Tourischeva - 7th *Vera Kolesnikova - 7th *Simona Amânar - 7th *Elena Shevchenko - 7th *Agnes Suto - 8th *Coline Devillard - 9th *Maxi Gnauck - 10th *Julianne McNamara - 11th *Ariella Kaeslin - 11th *Millie Williamson - 13th *Camille Bahl - 13th *Maëlys Plessis - 15th *Victoria-Kayen Woo - 15th *Phan Thị Hà Thanh - 16th *Maria Gorokhovskaya - 17th *Aurélie Malaussena - 17th *Youna Dufournet - 19th *Georgia Simpson - 19th *Chen Yongyan - 19th *Ksenia Semenova - 20th *Ji Liya - 20th *Shania Adams - 20th *Lavinia Miloşovici - 21st *Ling Jie - 22nd *Anna Myzdrikova - 22nd *Yana Demyanchuk - 22nd *Fan Ye - 23rd *Sabina Cojocar - 23rd *Kyla Ross - 24th *Viktoria Kuzmina - 24th *Claudia Fragapane - 24th *Oksana Fabrichnova - 24th *Ioana Crisan - 25th *Olga Bicherova - 26th *Rebecca Tunney - 26th *Amy Tinkler - 27th *Dörte Thümmler - 29th *Maria Kharenkova - 29th *Varvara Zubova - 29th *Nastia Liukin - 30th *Polina Astakhova - 30th *Wang Yan - 30th *Zhu Xiaofang - 30th Follow us on Twitter Weekly Update 9/25 September 25, 2017 by Candycoateddoom *Great Britain has named their Worlds team: **Georgia-Mae Fenton **Claudia Fragapane **Alice Kinsella **Amy Tinkler *USA has named their Worlds team: **Jade Carey **Morgan... Read more > ---- Weekly Update 10/2 October 2, 2017 by Candycoateddoom *Ties will now be broken at the World Championships, to prevent another four-way tie fiasco like in Glasgow two years ago. *Liu Tingting suffered a minor injury at the C... Read more > ---- Weekly Update 10/9 October 9, 2017 by Candycoateddoom *Results for the Montreal World Championships are available. Congratulations to Morgan Hurd for winning the all-around at the Montreal World Championships! *Oleg Ostapenko ha... Read more > ---- __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse